


Love Yourself (The Large Sexual Database Remix)

by projectcyborg



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: remixthedrabble, Doppelcest, Episode Related, F/F, Remix, Twitter, cyborg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-28
Updated: 2007-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectcyborg/pseuds/projectcyborg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mode: XXX. Run: french kiss. Output: "I am fully automatic."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Yourself (The Large Sexual Database Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Greatest Love Of All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502) by [melodyunity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodyunity/pseuds/melodyunity). 



> Author notes: This will be posted as 10 separate tweets at http://twitter.com/babealicious/favorites.  
> ETA: Runner Up for BEST DRABBLE in the [Kinda Gay Awards](http://community.livejournal.com/kinda_gay_award/4466.html) 2009

Input: Buffy identified (slayer, babe, this model's prototype). Mode: BFF.

Output: "You look like me. We are very pretty."

Input: "Evidently you're programmed with high self-esteem. Thing is, I need to know exactly what Spike has been perving out on."

Output: "Spike is a hunk of delicious man-meat. We have sex repeatedly."

Input: "So how do I, um, turn that on?"

Input: kiss (type6, tentative). Mode: XXX. Run: french kiss. Output: "I am fully automatic."

Input: "Come automatically do me, then. Just like you do Spike." Run: ravish. Input: "That all you got?"

Run: oral sex (giving, female). Input: "Oh. Yes. Oh yes. Yes yes yes."

Input: "God, please, OK, stop." Mode: VBG. Run: snuggle.

Input: "You know, it's sick, but I can almost see the appeal. Everything else is impossible right now, but you're easy."

Output: "I am glad that I please you. You are my prototype. Shall I please you again? I have unlimited parameters and stamina!"

Input: LOL. Mode: XXX. Run: 69.


End file.
